I'm Falling For You
by ivanatinkle23
Summary: Miley Stewart is a popular cheerleader at Seaview High, a place with the typical stereotypes, and suddenly she meets a person that'll turn her life upside down. LILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To start things off, I must say that I have practically read all the Liley stories on here. Props to all the writers. Its not that I have no life (I so do) it's just that I loove reading about these two lovebirds. So that being said, my imagination is too crazy for me not to share. I have sooo many ideas in my head! LOL. I thought that I might as well write about it :) No mention of Hannah Montana in this story. I plan to write a whole series if you readers like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana. **

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight?

Miley's POV

"Oh. My. Gosh. First day of school! What to wear? What to wear?" I said out loud. I'm 17, a senior in high school, head of the cheerleaders, AKA popular, and I'm worrying about what to wear on the first day of school... how pathetic. Well, I do have a reputation to maintain after all. Miley Stewart is what I go by, and for the record, I am not one of those conceited, stuck up cheerleaders people think I am. I just hang out with people like that. I was born and raised in Tennessee so I have this southern accent to me which these Californians think is cute. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I live in Malibu with my daddy, Robbie Ray, and midget for a brother Jackson. My mom passed away when I was nine and its just been us three ever since. "Sweet niblets." I muttered angrily. Jackson left the toilet seat up and I dunked my sweet behind on some nice, cold, toilet water. Great way to start to the morning.

"Miles! Hurry up bud! Ya wouldn't wanna be late for your first day do ya?" Robbie Ray hollered. "Fixed ya up some breakfast too," He added. "better get down here before Jackson eats it!"

"Comin daddy!" I yelled. In the end, I ended up wearing a tight gray shirt showing my belly button (and the piercing on it), and washed up denim shorts that showed off my slim, tan legs. Oh the joys of cheer leading. "Mhhmm. I look good." I conceitedly thought to myself. But hey, if you got it, flaunt it. Took me a good ten minutes to put on my makeup. Just a hint of eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip gloss, concealer, you know, the usual. My hair usually looked good naturally, because of my long locks of chestnut colored goodness.

As I raced down the stairs, I realized I only had about five minutes left to get to school. I grabbed my backpack, car keys, put on some cowboy boots and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bagel. "Daddy I gotta go or I'm gonna be late." I told him. Before my dad could've said something I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smacked Jackson on the head, making my way to the garage.

Ahh yes. The garage. It contained one of my most valuable possessions, my 2010 Mercedes Benz sports car. I decided to put the top down because one, there was a nice breeze outside, and two, I looked good driving it and I wanted people to know. I giddily got in my nice convertible, which I got for my birthday by the way. That was to all the people thinking I'm nothing but a spoiled brat, and I started my car and speedily drove away from my Malibu beach house.

I was a pretty popular person at school. During my freshman year, I joined cheer leading, became captain my second year, and ever since then I was the girl who was invited to all the parties, and was always surrounded by people. Pretty damn good life if you ask me. Even though I'm popular, I only have a couple of real friends and they were Mikayla, Sarah, Ashley, and Oliver. They were also cheerleaders and were the only people ever saw me as me, and not just someone they can use to be popular.

Seaview High School was a pretty big school, and it followed the typical stereotypes. Jocks hang out with jocks, goths with goths, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, and etc. Besides us cheerleaders, there was another popular girl group at school, and they were the 'girl jocks'. Let me define 'girl jocks', they're girls who are in sports, and HATE cheerleaders. Some of them were lesbians and bisexual, but the school population didn't really mind because ALL of them were pretty as hell and can definitely throw a punch. Shoot, if I was gay I would so hit on all of them. My group doesn't really associate with theirs, mainly because they hate us and we hate them. Don't know how it started, don't really care. That's high school for ya.

With my radio blasting Beamer, Benz, or Bentley, I cruised throughout Malibu in style. "Hm. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day." I happily said to myself. However, the day was still young , and on my way to school, some idiot driver driving a cherry red Chevrolet Camaro cut me off and had the nerve to flash me the finger when I honked my horn. My great morning was officially ruined, and I noticed that the crazy ass driver pulled up to the parking lot at my school. I parked my car right next to his, I say it was a guy because the car just screamed manliness. He had tinted windows so I couldn't see what he looked like. I slammed my door and leaned on the passenger's front side of my car, waiting impatiently for the idiot to get out so I can give him a piece of my mind.

As he stepped out of the car, I realized I was wrong. He was a she. She had long blonde hair that passed her um... cleavage, green eyes that went on forever, and a smile so beautiful it could make a homeless person as happy as a tree critter. She was wearing a red flannel shirt, denim shorts and lemme just say, she definitely pulled it off, and flip flops. Wow, she's so beautiful she's making me question my sexuality. Wait what am I saying! I'm as straight as a line! But there's just something about her... that makes me wish I wasn't. I think she was talking to me because her mouth was moving so I decided to tune in to the real world.

"Why don't you take a picture?" The blonde beauty grinned at me, "It lasts longer." She winked and walked away giving me a nice view of her behind. "Ugh!" I groaned angrily to myself. Why am I thinking like this! That's when it hit me. I need a man. I felt happy knowing I was on the search for a new guy. When I started to walk to my class I felt weak in the knees, knowing it was her who gave this effect on me. I couldn't even say anything to her. For some strange reason I wanted to know her name. I shook my head and entered my classroom.

"Miles! I missed you so much girlfren!" Oliver exclaimed. I forgot to mention, Oliver's my gay best friend. He was the first person I met, and ever since then we've been as tight as glue.

"Hey Ollie! I missed you too!" I said as I hugged him. Again, my day seemed to brighten up thanks to my friend who had very interesting stories about his summer in Italy with his boy toy, Jake Ryan. Me and Jake were boyfriend girlfriend for a year until he came out to me and told me he was attracted to Oliver. I was depressed that my boyfriend was gay, but I soon got over it because Ollie's my best friend and I wanted to see him happy. He kept telling me how Jake keeps him... satisfied. So disturbing. "Ollie later you have you have to help me look for a date for Gabe's party ok?" I told him.

"Sure thing babe! But later you HAVE to help me what outfit to choose. I wanna look good for Jakey-Poo." He giddily said. I felt vomit rising up from the amount of mushiness Oliver has been saying these days. Poor schmuck, I thought, but secretly I wished I could one day experience the feelings he had for Jake. Love.

"Okay class! Everyone take a seat. We have a transfer student from England" Mr. Momson announced. I heard some of the girls in the class whispering to each other, praying it was a hot, British guy with an accent. I looked at the door, wondering, hoping, it was who I thought it was. "Uhh, Lily Truscott is it?" He asked the class. Lily. So the mystery girl's name is Lily. What a pretty name I thought. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her run through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go drop off my soccer bag in the locker." Lily politely informed Mr. Momson. Lily didn't have a British accent, it was American, but she still sounded adorable. "It's all right Lily," he told her. "Take a seat right next to... Ms. Stewart." When Lily came to sit next to me she grinned at me, and I caught a whiff of her perfume. Mmm strawberries. I am such a creeper... WAIT. Did she say soccer bag? Oh no. She's gonna be one of the 'girl jocks'. I pictured her in a soccer uniform and how she's going to be showing off her sexy legs, and how sexy... OMG! What's wrong with me! I shook my head, clearing all those nasty thoughts out of my mind and realized that I was staring at Lily again. The weird thing was, is that she was staring back. Sweet niblets. This was going to be a loooong day.

**I decided to try to make Lily and Miley popular just to change things up a bit, just in case you guys were wondering. I also made Jake and Oliver gay just cause its funny and they so make a good couple :) I'm going to try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow if you guys like this one, and also introduce the other characters. I'm also going to add Lily's POV as well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)) (HARSH CRITISICM IS UNACCEPTABLE LOL JK)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello hello. Just woke up from a lovely nap and I must say, this has inspired me to write more. Hope I can live up to everyone's expectations :) LMFAO I just realized that I spelled Lilly's name with one l! I am truly sorry and thank you dear reader for telling me about it. Sorry but this chapter is mostly giving an insight into Lilly's life and personality and might be quite boring, but it has to be done lol. Thanks for the AMAZING reviews. Keep em comin ppl :)) Btw, for those with amazing imaginations and are visual readers, Ally is alison michalka (don't know if i spelled it correctly). Mitchie is Demi Lovato, and Joannie, is well Joannie from Hannah Montana LOL. Everyone should know who Mikayla is.**

Chapter 2: Shirts and Skins

Lilly's POV

Shit shit shit I was going to be late for my first day! I don't think my mom fully grasped the idea that in order for me to be waken up I needed to be kicked, beat, or be dealt with heavy physical damage. My little brother usually took care of that, but I barely see him anymore. Just another day in my life as Lilly Truscott. I was getting used to the hot weather here in Malibu compared to England, and it made getting ready for school a hell of a lot easier I can tell you that much, especially if I get to wake up to a great view of the ocean. Even though I lived in England for about a good 7 years I developed no cute British accent, but I did get used to eating fish and chips as they would call it. As I put on my outfit for the day, I made my way downstairs to be surprised with a slap on the butt from my mom.

"MOOOM! What the hell was that for?" I asked her. "Great now my bodacious butt is all red."

My mom snickered silently and scolded me for not cleaning the dishes yesterday. To cut the lecture short, I gave her a big hug and said I love you. A girls got to do what a girl's got to do. I wasn't really on the best terms with my mom for a couple of months considering I was the reason her and dad broke up. I confessed to my parents that I was bisexual, and my dad wanted to kick me out, but my mom accepted me and never turned her back on me. Haven't heard from the bastard in 3 years since he left us, and he took my brother with him. I would occasionally call my brother and ask him how he was doing, and that if he wanted to, he could always live with me and my mom, but I knew my dad was the one holding him back from coming here. We decided to move to Malibu to start a new life. I actually used to live here for most of my childhood, and I loved the ocean so my mom bought a house right next to the beach.

We moved here in the summer time, so I could have a chance to meet new people before school started and sure enough, being accepted on the varsity soccer team helped. My nice and care-free attitude helped me make friends with everyone on the team but I became especially close with Mitchie, Joannie, and Ally. Mitchie always said the lamest jokes I have ever heard, and every time she would say them I would reply by saying 'that joke was so funny I fell off my dinosaur'. Everyone would start laughing and Mitchie never understood I was making fun of her. Joannie was a major tomboy and acted real tough all the time, but underneath all that machoness, was a girl who just wanted to get laid. She claims she's straight but is veeery questionable. Ally, on the other hand, was like me and was bisexual. She was the person that I loved hanging out with, had a great personality, and we would flirt occasionally. I would never take it too far because she's a player and I don't do one night stands. She also told me that now I was part of the 'girl jocks', don't know what the hell that is, but whatever floats her boat. I just hope people at my new school would be as accepting as them.

"Alright Lils, hurry up and get your butt to school!" My mom said laughing at the puppy dog face I gave her. Worked like a charm. I ran to my beautiful car, her name was Rhonda, and she purred like a kitten. Sadly, she's the only girl in my life now. I broke up with my main squeeze a couple months ago because I caught the tramp cheating on me. I've had a couple of boyfriends here and there, but so far they brought me nothing but heartache. Cheating is a no no, and that's the one thing I will never forgive a person for, no matter how much I loved them. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find someone for me, who sees me, and only me. I was going about 60 mph, consumed in my thoughts, and this stupid girl in a convertible in front of me was driving like a grandma so I cut her off. My name is Lilly Truscott, and I have a driving problem. In other words, I experienced road rage on a daily basis. She honked her horn, and I flashed her the bird. Smiling to myself, I saw her park right next to me waiting for me to get out of the car. If she wanted to fight, I was ready. I took off my sunglasses and looked up to see the most amazing pair of blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. She was... how would you say it... HOT. I flashed her a smile and was waiting for her to say something but it seemed as if she was staring at me... for a really long time I might add.

"Why don't you take a picture?" I grinned at her. "It'll last longer." I slowly walked away knowing she was staring at me so I shook my hips seductively. "That should give her a good view." I silently said to myself. I hoped that won't be the last time I see her.

Seaview High was a big school and had some pretty good looking people. By that I meant both boys and girls. Lucky for me, I had the choice of both. I was slightly late to my first class because it took me a while to get to the locker room to drop off my soccer bag what with all the people talking to me and what not. Wow, the first day and they already knew who I was. Wonder how that happened?

I heard someone in the classroom I was running to ask if there was a Lilly Truscott here, and I immediately apologized saying I was putting my soccer bag away. He assigned me a seat right next to a the girl who I had encountered this morning. Her last name was Stewart. Huh. That sounds familiar.

"Ok class, open up your books to page 2." Mr. Momson instructed us. The sounds of backpack zippers and people whispering filled the air, and I forgot my book, so I asked... Stewart, if we could share. I don't think she heard me cause she was just staring at me like I was an idiot and her mouth was slightly open. So I smiled at her and that seemed to bring her back from wherever her head was at.

"Soo as I was saying, I forgot my book, and I was hoping you can share with me." I asked her politely. "Oh, and I'm Lilly by the way, what's your name?"

"Uhhh ye-yea su-sure. Uhh my na-name is... sweet niblets! What's my name... Miley! My name is Miley." Miley babbled. Wow, she looks so cute when she's nervous. She also had this cute little southern accent to her. Wait a minute... is she blushing?

"Nice to meet you, Miley." I couldn't help but laugh while saying this. I scooted closer to her so I could follow along with the lesson. I sensed someone staring at me, and it was Miley. She looked away when she found out I caught her in the act. Wow this girl just loves to stare doesn't she? I grinned, and told her to take out her phone. She did just what I asked her to, and when the teacher wasn't looking I took a picture of myself. I gave her phone back to her and whispered in her ear, "Here. Now you can stare all you want." I smirked when I saw her face turn as red as a tomato, and was happy I had this kind of effect on this girl. The bell rang, and I gave Miley a quick goodbye, as I left her shocked. I'm such a tease.

The day went by quickly, and lunch time was here. I noticed the way people sat together, and it was as if I was in one of those stereotypical high school movies. It was different, and I was pretty conflicted about where to sit. Then I saw Mitchie, Ally, and Joannie in a table with a ridiculous amount of girls. They were all so pretty, and at least half of them were checking me out. Wow, senior year is going to be great, I grinned to myself.

"Lily! Over here!" Ally called out. I began to walk my way towards there, and I saw Miley at the opposite side of the cafeteria surrounded by what appeared to be cheerleaders. "Damn." I silently said to myself. I let out a huge sigh, because I know for a fact she was straight, and I had no chance in hell. Maybe she was just a shy person? I shook my head and sat down next to Ally, and she explained to me the social order of this school. She took over 20 minutes explaining the 'girl jocks' feud with the cheerleaders and I could hardly give a shit. She also told me that everyone in the school is very accepting when it comes to being gay, and as long as I stick with them, I'll be fine. That was reassuring, but something needs to be done about this 'social order'.

"So Lilly, ready for your first party here in Malibu?" Joannie said to me smirking. "I think tonight's the night I meet Mr. Right." I replied with an 'ehh'. Parties were never really my thing. It was basically a place where people got drunk, hooked up, and regretted it the next day. I should know. Let's just say I get drunk easily, and for all I know I could end up in bed with someone the next day. Due to my friends' nagging, I was forced to go. I wondered if she was going to go... but I then reminded myself it was impossible and continued on with my day.

Miley's POV

God! I'm stupid! My na-name is Mi-Miley. Who does that? I walked out of class recalling that... incident that just took place, and was disappointed at myself. Ever since that Lilly came, I've been reduced to a bumbling, fumbling idiot! Not to mention, when she whispered in my ear, I had to use all my willpower not to moan. I let out a sigh, what's happening to me? I leaned my head against my locker, hitting my head against it with little force.

"Hey Miley. How ya doing baby?" Gabe seductively greeted me. "So, I'm having this party later, and you my lady, have the pleasure of being my date for the night." He said and winked at me. Can he be anymore annoying? I knew I had to say yes if I even wanted to be invited to his party, and maybe a night with him might help me get rid of this weird feelings I've been having. "Sure." I quickly answered and walked away.

In the cafeteria, nothing seemed to change, everyone was still in their own groups. I, of course, sat with the cheerleaders, and happily gossiped to Sarah, Mikayla, Ashley, and Oliver about our summer vacations. Sarah went to church camp, and had her first orgasm from a guy named Bob. Everyone started laughing. Sarah was the type of girl people thought would be a virgin 'til she was 50. They were wrong. She was well on her way to becoming... a woman. Mikayla went to Europe and experimented with different people, if you know what I mean. I was weirdly intrigued when she described how sex with a girl was like, and was imagining a certain someone doing the same exact thing to me. Great. Now she's back in my head. I was explaining my summer, and was getting to the good part to until I heard someone yell "Lilly! Over here!" I couldn't help but look for her. When my eyes met hers, I felt my heart stop. Even Jake didn't have this kind of effect on me. No one did.

"Miley. Miiileey. Miles!" Oliver exclaimed while shaking my shoulder. "What in the world are you looking- ohhh." He smirked at me, when he saw my gaze was directly pointed to Lilly. He knows me so well. "So I heard that new girl is part of the 'girl jocks' now. She's came here from England and oh I forgot to mention, she's also bisexual." He informed the cheerleaders. They whispered among themselves, I knew that deep down half of them were closeted lesbians. I looked at Mikayla and saw her eyes filled with lust, as she stared at Lilly, and I felt like punching her right then and there. I don't know why. I just did.

I tried to act cool and casual, pretending that she didn't make my heart beat as fast as she did, "Oh. That's cool. Yeah, she was in one of my classes. Pretty girl like her must already be in a relationship huh?" Oliver looked at me suspiciously and said, "Word is, Ally's gonna make a move on her tonight at Gabe's party." I couldn't help but frown when I heard that the captain of the soccer team, who was also pretty, was going to make a move on her. "Oh." I sadly said.

The day went by quickly, and Lilly was out of my head, permanently I hoped. The volleyball players had taken our spot at the gym and us cheerleaders were forced to practice on the field next to the girls soccer players. Oliver whined saying he didn't want to get his perfect tan ruined. Mikayla also whined saying that she didn't want to get all hot and sweaty. See the sacrifices us cheerleaders have to make? As we made our way to the field, there were people surrounding the entrance. It was a closed practice, and only the cheerleaders were allowed inside. Guys who wanted to watch the girls practice were out of luck.

We practiced our basic cheers, flips, and catches, and took a 15 minute water break. That was a long time to just drink some water but hey, we needed our rest. Most of the girls were just watching the soccer players, and I even heard a couple talking about Lilly. She looked as hot as I thought she would in her little uniform. I was lost in her eyes, that is until she took off her shirt, revealing her sports bra, and I was lost in a place I shouldn't be looking at. Lilly had a tanned body, her boobs were the perfect size, not to big, not to small, and she had amaaaazing abs. I bit my lip, thinking to myself, Damn! Whatever she is doing is most definitely working. Miley Stewart, you are a bad girl.

"Shirts and skins." Mikayla said to me grinning. "Soccer might be my new favorite sport." She focused her eyes onto Lilly's abs as well. "I second that." I muttered to myself. Hopefully, Mikayla didn't hear that.

"So Miley, I heard Gabe asked you to be his date tonight." She just had to remind me. "Are you gonna let him hit that? She said, and I lightly punched her on the shoulder.

"Mickey! I'm not a whore ya know." I hissed at her. "Whatever happens, happens." I knew for a fact it was going to be a good night for Gabe because I had to do it. It was the only way I could reassure myself I was straight, and maybe, possibly, make me get rid of these strange feelings. The 15 minute break was way overdue and I shouted, "Alright ladies! Quit your gawking and get back here!" Practice ended, and everyone went home. I forgot that I left my car keys in the locker room, and went back to get it. I heard someone getting out of the shower as I walked in the locker room... and there she was.

**Not that much Liley going on, but don't worry I plan to deliver in the next chapter. Miley is still trying to deny her attraction to Lilly, just like any other girl would at first. Lilly isn't going to make a move on her unless she's sure Miley is playing for the same team as well. Why you ask? Let's find out in chapter 3. :)) Hopefully done by tomorrow. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)) **

**P.S.- The main reason I want people to review is because I know for a fact most readers only read the stories with the most reviews because hell, that's what I used to do LOL. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying to update as much as I can now because I doubt I'll have time to do it next week. I'm an underclassman in high school who took on to many hard classes, and is way over her head. LOL. As far as plot is concerned, I think I have a pretty good idea where to take this story. Yes, this stereotypical feud will end, but over time. Enjooy :)**

Lilly's POV

Today is probably the hottest day known to man. Coach Weasel insisted that we practice in this 1000 degree weather to get ready for season. I was fit, but apparently not fit enough. I'm pretty sure as I was running, I felt my heart stop, and it wasn't because of the weather. The cheerleaders came out, and I couldn't help but look at Miley. She was just... perfect. Lilly! Control yourself! I always did have a liking to the straight ones... I'll never make that mistake ever again. "Truscott, quit yer lollygaggin, and get over here!" Coach Madman shouted. "Alrighty girls! Shirts and skins!" I shook my head, ridding it of all the emotional crap that girls have implanted into their brains. I swear, moments like these I wish I was a guy.

Ally and Mitchie chose the teams, and Ally chose me to be in hers, which just happened to be skins. Oh. Thank. God. I wanted to prance around the field in my underwear because it was so damn hot, but this was good enough. You know that feeling you get when someone is staring into your very soul? I felt it. My eyes locked on to Miley's and right then and there, and I knew I was hooked. Then I took my shirt off, and her eyes were focusing on something else. From the corner of my eye I saw Miley's mouth slightly drop, and that's when I knew I had a chance. No right minded straight girl would've looked at my body the way she did... right? I smirked, and my heart fluttered, as I saw the woman I was drawn to, look at me like I was the Mona Lisa. I mean common, this is obviously fate! Maybe God answered my prayers... maybe she'll see me, and only me. One way to know for sure.

As I was taking my shower Ally decided to join me. I had no intention of looking at her body, but she had every intention of checking out mine. I rolled my eyes knowing what her motives were. The perks of being gay, being able to check out the prospects in the locker room. It was pretty awkward so she started some small talk, "So, do you have a date to Gabe's party?"

She knew I didn't so the only reason she would even ask is because she wanted me to be her date. "Well actually, I was going to ask this one person to go with me." I wanted to make sure she knew that I didn't want to cross that line with her. Ally was a great friend, and I simply had my eyes on someone else. No use in leading her on.

Ally got out of the shower, not saying one word to me. I felt bad because I straight up rejected her, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I don't play games. I did once, and don't think for one second I will ever forget it. Ahhh, the hot water felt nice on my sore legs. I turned the shower off, and I reached for my towel, but it was nowhere to be found. Crap! I left my towel in my bag!

"Hellooo? Anyone there? Ally?" I questioned. "Guess everyone already left." I thought to myself. As I walked to my gym bag without a care in the world, I heard a gasp, and I turned around to see someone standing five feet away from me. Miley. Of couuurse it would be Miley. I was hoping she would see me naked a different way. My eyes widened and I let out a little scream. It was more of a banshee shriek, and I noticed her put her hands over her eyes and walk away to let me know she wasn't looking, but I already know what she saw. Everything. I frantically searched for my towel and when I put it on I told her it was safe to come back.

Miley's POV

I let out a small gasp when I saw a blonde haired girl's backside, completely naked. She had a tattoo of a heart on her butt. Aww, how cute. Then she turned around and... wow. They made the human body sound so nasty in Bio. Lies I tell you. I put my hands over my eyes when she let out this piercing shriek. It was Lilly! Lilly was naked. She was naked. I saw her naked? Yes, I saw her naked. I liked it? All these thoughts raced through my head when I walked away to let the naked beauty dress.

"I'm decent now." Lilly called out. I continued to go to my locker, which just had to be right next to hers. My eyes not once looked at her. They have done enough looking for today. It was awkward, and I seriously just wanted to get my keys and get out of there. I found them! Now just slooowly walk away Miley, that's it, slowly walk- "So, you going to Gabe's party tonight?" Lilly asked as I was inches from exiting the locker. There seemed to be a hint of desperation in her voice. My heart started beating faster as I turned back to answer her. Why am I stressing out about what to say to her? My mind's just screaming out IM STRAIGHT, and my heart is screaming out KISS HER. I don't know which one to follow...

"Yeah. He asked me to be his date." I told her. Yes! I wasn't as nervous as I was before. My cool, and laidback attitude is now back. She frowned a little, and I couldn't help but feel as if I had something to do with it. I had a strange urge to keep talking to her so I did. "How do you like Malibu so far?" I inquired.

Lilly took a while to answer me, it seemed as if she was deep in her thoughts. "Actually, I've lived here the first 10 years of my life. We moved to England because of my dad, but now that he and my mom are separated what was the point in staying there ya know?" She said sadly. I knew something happened that made her parents split up, and that she felt she was to blame. I wanted to hug her, let her know it's their problem not hers, but I couldn't. She saw that I couldn't find the words to say to her and she happily said, "Hope you have fun with Gabe tonight! I heard his party was going to be sick!" I wanted to tell her I wasn't even interested in Gabe... it was her I wanted to be with. Whatever. This was a good thing... right?

"Yeah! This is going to be one of the breast- I mean best! Best parties of the year!" I can't believe I just said that. I slowly felt my face getting red, hoping Lilly didn't hear that. She finished getting dressed and she gave me a smirk as she stood up. Sweet niblets. She heard it. Lilly walked towards the locker door, turned her head and told me, "See ya later, Miles." She even said it with that adorable grin she had, and I felt weak in the knees again. "UGGHH!" I angrily said. How could I, Miley Stewart, be this vulnerable? Oh my god. There was no denying it. I was falling for her.

Lilly's POV

I walked away from the locker room, feeling rejected and yet a little happy. Miley had a date. With a guy nonetheless! I really thought she was... what was I even thinking! A girl like her can never like a girl like me... but she was soo checking me out... again! I could tell she was thinking about it, because of that little slip up she said. I tried so hard not to laugh to save her further embarrassment, but I ended up smirking. She looks so adorable when she was red. Maybe she's confused? Or maybe she's just playing me... is it obvious how I feel about her? Straight girls are nothing but trouble. Cmon Lilly! There are plenty of lesbians and guys DYING to be with you! I told myself that, but deep down I knew that right now, no one can make me feel the way she does.

Miley's POV

"Daddy I'm home!" I went through the front door of my house to be surprised with a burp in the face from Jackson. I squirmed, and was about to pass out. I gagged as I smelled pickles and... milk? Stupid boy. "Jacksooon! I am gonna kill you!" My southern accent was thick, as it always was when I was mad. I pinned him down and gave him a wet willy in both ears. Success. "Where's dad ya midget?"

"He went on a date. Ow ow Miles get your fat ass off of me!" Jackson screamed in pain. "OH THE PAIN!" I got off the little dwarf, and went upstairs to do what I did best, sing about my feelings. I started singing when I was five, and I was pretty good at it. Maybe someday I can be a famous singer, but for now, its just something I do for fun. I started to play random chords on my guitar.I had no idea what the lyrics would be so I dabbled, "Lilly, Lilly, you make me feel so... illy?" Lame. I let out a huge sigh. I closed my eyes and started to remember how I first met her. How she took my breath away. Then the lyrics just came to me.

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

Maybe I should just sing to her? No that's stupid! Ugggh. Why does she have to be a girl... why am I such a pussy? I saw that my phone had one new text message, and it was Gabe. Damn. I forgot about him.

_"Hey Miley. So I'll pick you up at 8 ok?" _He does know the party is at his house right?

_"Gabe its fine. The partys at your hous, so I'll jus save you the trouble. Can't wait to see you tonight." _Lies.

_"Oh yea! Ok see ya later pretty lady ;)" _Idiot.

I threw my phone beside me, and I forgot about that picture Lilly took of herself! I excitedly went to photos to be surprised with a stunning picture of her. I smiled and put it as my wallpaper. Creepy? Yes, but I just had to. There's no use in denying what I'm feeling for her. I'm just scared... scared about what people will think. I mean I'm the head cheerleader! I'm supposed to be straight. I'm being stupid right now. Maybe if I talk to her... I can't. At least not in public. The cheerleaders will hate me if I'm friends with one of the 'girl jocks'. Stupid school. Stupid stereotypes.

As I got ready for Gabe's party, I remembered to bring a condom... you know, just in case. I wore a tight skinny jeans, and a white v-neck. "Lookin good." I said looking at myself in the mirror. Yes, a more conservative look is what I was going for. I put on my black cowboy boots and called Oliver to ask if he could bring me to the party.

I hopped in Oliver's backseat to be surprised with Mikayla, looking rather slutty if I may say so myself. "Hey Ollie, Micky." I greeted them. "Where's Jake at hon?" I asked Oliver.

Oliver looked like he was about to cry. "Jake.. He.. He broke up with me." Oliver said crying. "He said he didn't want people to know he was gay, because his TV ratings would drop." Oooh when I see that Jake I am going to kick his ass.

"Don't cry Ollie." I comforted him as I gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Jake's an idiot, and you'll find someone who loves you and isn't ashamed of you." Ashamed. Is that why I didn't act on my feelings for Lilly? Because I would be ashamed of her?

"Hell yea I am!" Oliver exclaimed. "I'm gonna find myself a man at Gabe's party, and make Jake regret for ever breaking up with me!"

"Guess all three of us are planning to get laid tonight." Mikayla said grinning. "That Truscott girl is so mine." WHAT! Did she just say what I think she said?

"Mikayla say what?" I asked loudly. "I mean, uh, aren't you afraid what the other cheerleaders might think?" Oliver looked at me from the rear-view mirror knowing that's not what I wanted to say.

"I don't give a shit about the system to be honest with you. There's something about Lilly that just makes me want to give up everything for her." She replied to me confidently. I was mad at myself. Instead of putting my own feelings first, I cared about what other people would think. Now I lost my chance, and Mikayla was going to get to Lilly first. I frowned, and wanted to just go to the party, and get stinkin drunk, for being such an idiot. Tonight, Miley Stewart will be deflowered. Sounds so much better than saying 'have her cherry popped'. Either way, its going to happen.

Lilly's POV

For the party I wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and converse. I didn't feel like attracting any sort of attention towards me. I went in Gabe's house, dateless, and feeling down. Gabe's house was like a mansion, and no doubt, I was lost in a sea of people. I just wanted to get drunk and forget about whatsherface. After about a drink or two, I saw her walk in with her friends. The 'girl jocks' called him Oliver the queer, and Mikayla the whore, but I actually talked to Oliver a little bit, and he was really nice. Mikayla, on the other hand, lived up to her title, with the skimpy dress she was wearing. I noticed her making her way towards me, and she asked me to dance! I was shocked, and before I could say anything she pulled me to the dance floor and started grinding on me. I looked over at Miley, and I saw that she looked hurt, and she made her way to the kegs. Was she mad that I was dancing with Mikayla?

I let Mikayla dance all over me for about 30 minutes, never taking my eyes off of Miley who was drinking away. "I want you." Mikayla whispered in my ear. I felt her kissing my neck, and that's when I knew enough was enough. She may be pretty, but so not my type. I saw Ally going upstairs with a girl, and she gave me a smile when she saw me. Guess we were still friends.

"Uhh, I gotta go." I told her as I quickly made my way towards Miley who seemed to be surrounded by a group of guys. I pushed through the crowd and saw her with her shirt off letting guys do jello shots off of her. "Okay break it up, break it up." I helped Miley off of the table, and she seemed to be out of it.

"Hey beat it Truscott! Can't you see were havin fun over here?" Gabe said with an angered tone. "Miley's just living up to her name is all. What good's a cheerleader if you can't bang 'em?" He started laughing while grabbing Miley's butt. After he said that I hit him so hard in the face he was knocked out cold. I took Miley's hand, and we made our way outside of the party, with people staring at us the whole time.

Miley was so wasted she couldn't even walk straight. I put my leather jacket on her and carried her on my back. Great. I thought I was going to be wasted so I didn't bring my car. I walked for about a mile, carrying Miley on my back who kept muttering something. I opened the door to my house, and lucky for me my mom was gone for the whole week, so it was just me, myself, and I. Oh, and Miley.

"Oof!" I groaned when I tripped and Miley was on top of me. My heart began to race, due to the close contact between us. She looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her so I just let her sleep like that for a while. That is of course, until she vomited all over me. I took her upstairs and she was half awake, I started undressing her, and put her in some pajamas. No, I did not look. Ok maybe I did, but I had no choice.

Miley slurred her words, "Heeey lilllyyyy, youu looooked HOT tonight." With that she fell on my bed. I smiled a little bit from her comment. I put my blanket over her and let her rest. As I was about to close the door, I heard her faintly say, "I love you." Wait, was she saying I love you to me? I chuckled thinking about what tonight's events brought upon me. I changed out of my vomit infested clothes, and fell asleep on the couch, knowing the girl I was falling for was right above me.

**I have no idea how it came to this, buuut I was pretty satisfied with this chapter. Yes Jake and Oliver are broken up, but not for looong. Miley is slowly starting to realized her feelings, and has a little competition with Mikayla. Lilly on the other hand is oh so confused about what to do, and the story of her first love will soon come :) **

**HAVE A GREAT SUNDAY YOU GUYS :)**

**REVIEW :))**


End file.
